Complexo de segurança Imperial
|construtor = |altura = |largura = |era = |afiliação = *Império Galáctico **Projeto Estrela da MorteStar Wars Battlefront **Força Militar Imperial }} O complexo de segurança Imperial comumente conhecida como base de Scarif, foi uma instalação Imperial de pesquisa e desenvolvimento localizada no planeta tropical da Orla Exterior Scarif. O espaço era o centro para pesquisa, engenharia estrutural, munições e fabricação para o Projeto Estrela da Morte. Pouco antes da Batalha de Yavin, a Aliança Rebelde conseguiu penetrar o escudo defletor de Scarif e lançar um ataque no complexo de segurança, como parte de sua missão para roubar os planos da Estrela da Morte. Descrição O complexo de segurança Imperial foi uma vasta instalação localizada na superfície do tropical''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' planeta da Orla ExteriorEntertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One de Scarif. Consistindo de uma torre grande e ampla, conhecida como Torre da Cidadela,Star Wars Battlefront cercada por várias instalações, o complexo era o centro para pesquisa, engenharia estrutural, munições e fabricação para o Projeto Estrela da Morte, um programa dedicado à construção da superarma destruidora de planetas do Império Galáctico, a Estrela da Morte. Por causa de seu papel no programa, o complexo era frequentemente visitado por seu diretor, Orson Krennic da Pesquisa de Armas Avançadas. História No ano 10 ABY, a construção da Estrela da Morte mudou-se para o planeta de Scarif, e o Império Galáctico estabeleceu o complexo de segurança Imperial em sua superfície. A instalação foi comandada pelo General Sotorus Ramda. Pouco antes da Batalha de Yavin, a Aliança pela Restauração da República lançou um ataque em Scarif como parte de sua missão para roubar os planos da Estrela da Morte. Depois de penetrar no escudo defletor do planeta através do Portão do Escudo, a Aliança Rebelde assaltou o complexo de segurança. Enquanto as forças rebeldes travavam uma batalha em terra e no espaço contra a guarnição Imperial, Jyn Erso e Cassian Andor conseguiram transmitir os planos para a frota rebelde em órbita. Em uma tentativa desesperada de impedir que os rebeldes escapassem com os planos roubados da Estrela da Morte, o Grão Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ordenou a Estrela da Morte para destruir o complexo de segurança em Scarif usando seu super laser. Isso levou à morte de todos os presentes nas superfície de Scarif. Mas apesar de seus esforços, a Princesa Leia Organa conseguiu escapar com os planos da Estrela da Morte abordo da corveta CR90 Tantive IV entrando no hiperespaço. Nos bastidores O complexo de segurança Imperial foi um local criado e desenvolvido para o primeiro filme de antologia Star Wars, Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars, lançado em 16 de dezembro de 2016. A primeira filmagem do complexo foi mostrada no trailer teaser Rogue One em 7 de abril de 2016. No desenvolvimento inicial de Rogue One, o complexo de segurança Imperial foi concebido como uma instalação com a qual a Estrela da Morte entraria diretamente, agindo como um elevador através do qual os materiais eram transportados para a estação de batalha a partir da superfície do planeta. A forma geral da instalação foi inspirada nas portas de dados acessadas por R2-D2 em . Embora muitas características estéticas tenham sido retidas para o desenho final da instalação, a torre de ancoragem foi alterada para a Torre Citadela, que apresentava uma grande antena de transmissão na cúpula. Aparições *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Rogue One Book and Model'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Bases militares Imperiais Categoria:Lugares em Scarif